Sated Curiosity
by Carchee
Summary: When out for a night on the town, Cana runs into someone she was not expecting to see. Cobra. One-Shot. M for a reason.


She knew his one rule quite well. Don't touch him. First thing out of his mouth after joining the guild was "nobody fucking touch me". Thinking he was being over dramatic like all dragon slayers, she had immediately grabbed his ass, trying to get him to lighten the hell up. This, of course, had backfired tremendously. He had almost snapped her damn hand off. Everyone always gave him a wide physical berth after that and he seemed fine with it. The only people willing to enter his bubble of doom and gloom were the suicidal seith mage and Kinana. Kinana being allowed was a great mystery to most of the guild. Mira of course had assumed it would directly result in purple haired babies with amethyst eyes. Cobra had neither shut her down nor confirmed anything, preferring to ignore her in favor of his less intrusive favorite barmaid. Bickslow being allowed was simply because Cobra was clearly sick of pushing him away. The seith mage just loved trouble and the slayer was just full of it. Endless teasing had somehow resulted in him being allowed to sit next to the grumpy ass and somehow the two had become friends. Half the time she even forgot he even existed he was so far removed from the rest of the guild. After a year of him settling in all the rumors had died down and for the most part he was just there. He spent the following two years being about as engaging as a damn post.

So why the hell was he here? She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus harder through the slight haze of alcohol. That was him all right. Grimace firmly in place, he was seated almost on the edge of his seat, rotating between glaring at his glass, the bartender, and the extremely crowded club. The club blasting the loudest music she had felt in her bones in a long time. She could barely stand the noise how the fuck did he, a slayer as well as someone who could hear goddamn souls, not just pass out. She tried to shake it off, continue grinding on the hot piece of ass currently tucked around her but damn it all to hell she was curious. Groaning softly to herself she pushed through the bodies, feeling their sweat slick her skin and a few elbows jab her. To be perfectly honest this was almost too much for her. She was all about alcohol, loud music and dancing her thoughts from her head but this was tight. The air was hot and for a moment her drunk mind almost threw the idea that she was going to die here in her head but she popped out of the crowd, finding a nearly empty bar. Grinning she snagged a stool and gave a slight wave to the bartender. Rolling his eyes he grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with whisky, popping the top off a bottle of beer as well. Sliding both in front of her he waved her off, moving down to someone else. He knew her drinks and knew she was good for the money. Barely taking a breath she chugged the whiskey down, feeling the warm liquid settle in her stomach. With a sigh she cradled the bottle of beer close to her chest. She fucking loved alcohol.

A flash of pain ripped through her thoughts and she was immediately up, seeking distraction. Seeing it in the poison dragon slayer she slunk his way, watching as he turned to openly glare at her. His gaze was heavy and almost felt like a physical push but she continued weaving his way. She knew alcohol wasn't making her brave since she was almost always incredibly drunk and figured it must have just been the noise. God it was so loud she really could barely form a damn thought. Getting closer she finally got a good look at him and almost doubled over laughing. He had the biggest fucking set of headphones she had ever seen tucked securely around his ears. Settling into a stool one away from him she gave him a solid wink before bursting into laughter once again. He was clearly pissed. Eyes watering she waved her hand in the air motioning to herself and Cobra at the bartender. Reigning in her laughter she chugged the rest of her beer and reached for her new drink, turning to Cobra with a smile. His eyes were narrowed, watching her closely as she simply winked again and downed her whiskey. He accepted his drink with a nod and downed his own, giving her a solid look before glaring out into the crowd again. She knew he couldn't hear her, hell probably not even her soul. The place was fucking packed for a Friday and the sheer amount of people had to make it hard to pick out souls.

Glancing out into the crowd she a flash of a blue mohawk and straight up cackled. So that's how Cobra got his ass dragged here. Bickslow was clearly enjoying himself, waggling his damn tongue at anyone willing to look. Wiping her eyes she risked a glance at the slayer who had turned his smoldering look her away. With a smirk she stuck out her own tongue, waggling it like Bicklsow. Reaching around she snagged her beer and stood, chugging the whole thing and setting it on the bar before she fled. Sanity had returned to her for the briefest of moments and realizing just who she was teasing she bolted into the crowd. Keeping to the edge she moved around, trying to get towards the door. Her anxiety had kicked up a notch and she needed a fresh breath of air before she could resume her quest for a bed warmer. Finally finding the smoker's door, she bolted outside, reveling in the almost instant cool that coated her skin. Taking a deep breath she shuffled to the banister, leaning over the edge to peer at the street below. Fuck she was drunk. She felt reality swim a bit and tightened her grip, pulling herself back up. Closing her eyes she took another deep breath, centering her balance.

The music blared suddenly as someone opened the door to join her on the small patio. The door closing, she became aware of just how much her ears felt like they had cotton in them, taking another deep breath. She ran her tongue over her teeth, just debating bailing for the night and heading over to Fairy Tail. She loved a good party as much as anyone but tonight was almost too much. She loved the crowds but she also loved some damn piece and quiet and knew tonight she wouldn't find that here. With a sigh she opened her eyes turning to walk back to the door. She felt his eye on her before she saw it. Stumbling back her heart started pounding and she gripped the banister with white knuckles. She knew he was a guild mate and wouldn't actually kill her but it had still scared the shit out of her. And then he smirked. At her. Fucking smirked. She felt her rising anger lose the battle with logic as she straightened up, narrowing her eyes. Pushing the headphones back from an ear he leaned towards her. "The fuck is your problem lush? Cat got your tongue." Biting back the urge to growl she planted her legs and squared her shoulders. "My problem? I'm not the fucking grumpy one here bleach breath. Why the hell are you even here?" He scowled at her, loosening his shoulders slightly and running a hand through his air. A zing of arousal ripped through her and she instantly relaxed her stance, shock ringing through her. The fuck was that. "Bix dragged me here, saying we needed to get laid. If it wasn't his fucking birthday I wouldn't get anywhere near this hell hole." He sent her a small smirk, leaning back on the railing and tilting his head back, taking a deep breath. Chuckling his face widened in a lecherous grin. "Seems like you've got the same idea there wino." She felt the blush flood her face before she could stop herself. Half of her wanted to stomp on his foot the other half wanted to just bolt. Survival kicking in she ripped the door open and ran.

She knew within three steps she was being the biggest dumb ass ever. Of course she was here to get laid. She was constantly bragging about her conquests at the guild hall. Literally everyone knew she had whorish tendencies. Stopping at the bar with a frown she tried to sort her jumbled thoughts. She was way too fucking drunk for this. Feeling a headache come on that throbbed in a suspiciously similar rhythm to the chest quaking bass she sighed heavily. No ass for her tonight. Groaning she made her way down the bar, signaling to the bar tender she was going to head out. With a shake of his head he pushed a tumbler into her hand and she downed the amber liquid. Winking she set the glass down with a hefty amount of jewel and moved through the churning bodies. Finally clearing the mass she turned, giving one last look at the near orgy on the dance floor. A flash of maroon caught her eye and she turned, seeing Cobra glaring firmly at her from the other side of the bar. With a mental squeak she dashed out, waving her hand at the bouncer as she finally made it out of that damn club.

Breathing in the fresh air once again she shuffled out of the doorway, leaning against the solid building. What in the actual fuck was wrong with her. Shakily she ran a hand through her hair. Why the hell was Cobra getting to her tonight. Was she really that drunk? She did a quick physical assessment and while she was incredibly drunk, she was no more drunk than usual. So what the fuck. She shook her head, feeling a buzz rattle in her skull when she did so. Well that was her signal to eat. She grimaced, trying to fight the headache she felt. Shit she should have gotten food a while ago at this rate. With a sigh she turned, walking towards the bright lights of the only diner open 24 hours a day. Conveniently close to most bars in town it had the greasiest food and she was could practically hear the cheese calling her name. Walking in she headed towards her favorite section, catching the eye of her favorite waitress and moments later she was sitting with a giant pitcher of water in front of her. "The usual, hun?" Cana nodded, already filling a glass. Chugging it down she already felt immediately better. Gods was she losing her tolerance or something? Her head settled into her hands, rubbing her forehead firmly to try and release the incredible tension that had built up. Her eyes closed as the pulsing slowed and her thoughts started to become her own again.

Tonight had been an utter shit-show. Why was she acting like a goddamn teenager with a crush? The hell was wrong with her. She groaned, reaching forward and pouring herself another glass of water. He was never going to let her live this down. He had teased Lucy ENDLESSLY when he had realized just how much she liked banging Sparky. And this was about HIM. She groaned again, sinking her head to the table, her glass of water abandoned. "Here love, a grilled cheese with mashed potatoes on the side." She peeked her eye open at the waitress. "Thanks Dalia. Sorry, I went a bit too hard tonight." The older woman gave a small smile, patting her arm. "It's no worries hun. Eat up, it will help." She gave her a gentle squeeze, worry lines still between her brow as she moved on to talk to the table next to her. Propping herself up she pulled the plate closer to her. What a night. Shaking her head to attempt to dislodge the storm of thoughts she dug in. She practically hummed after her first bite. She loved this place. Perfectly made grilled cheese made by the gods themselves. She actually moaned as she took a bite of mashed potatoes. She should just marry the chef holy hell.

A snicker pulled her out of her food-gasm as her eyes met a single amethyst one. "Fu-m-ck." She swallowed hard. He just _had_ to ruin her mashed potatoes fantasy. Sliding into the booth he reached for her glass of water, chugging some down. He winked-blinked? at her and she felt that unfamiliar blush once again work it's way onto her face. "Please don't stop on my account, lush. I have never had the pleasure hearing detailed descriptions of mashed potatoes in such a sexual way before and I must say I am intrigued." She narrowed her eyes, angrily scooping another bite into her mouth. "Nor have I heard such an incredibly accurate and detailed account of castration." She finally cracked a smile on that one. Swallowing she pointed her fork at him. "Why are you following me chemical dick." He shrugged, taking another sip from her water. "Honestly I saw following you as any easy out of that damn pit. Alibi if you will." Huffing she took a bite from her grilled cheese, waving her hand loosely at him. "Ok you came and talked to me. Now dip out snake boy I don't need you harshing my mellow while I enjoy the best food ever made." He snorted, pushing the glass of water towards her. "I think you've had a bit more than alcohol tonight soothsayer." Rolling her eyes she took a deep drink of the water, pushing it back towards him. "Well excuse me for not exactly planning on having my night go like this." He grinned, refilling the water. "Got some cobwebs building in that nasty ass snatch of yours?" "Fuck you."She tamped down her blush, her regaining sobriety giving her the slightest of willpower. "I got laid last week thank you very much and I plan on getting some tomorrow. Tonight was just-" flinging her hands around she made random motions. His turn to roll his eye, he pushed the glass towards her again. "Whatever nympho. I'm heading out." He rose, dipping his finger into her mashed potatoes as he went. "Hope you find a dick willing to clear all that dust out." "Yeah yeah have fun with that hand of yours chode-muncher." With a wave he headed towards the door, strides long.

Don't leave me. It was just the faintest of a whisper in her head but she knew he heard it, saw him pause. Flinging around a string of curses she shoved a huge bite grilled cheese in her mouth, hoping he would drop it. No such luck as he had stopped mid-stride. He turned his head and she met his eye, quickly looking down. She tried to mentally scream about how good the damn mashed potatoes were but she knew deep down she was shaking like a goddamn leaf. He watched her for a few more moments and when she met his eye again he simply nodded and turned forward again, striding out the restaurant. Fucking hell was that stressful. She sank back into the booth, feeling adrenaline wipe her clean of energy. Where had that thought come from? She knew she harbored a small crush on the poison slayer. Had known it for a while. He was sexy as hell. And really fucking strong. She knew some of this was probably her never ending daddy issues but damn it was COBRA. The man was as unattached as they got. Yep definitely her daddy issues. Groaning her head fell into her hands. She did enjoy the bickering though. Few ever actually indulged her like he had. It didn't help that he was practically spot on. He knew she was full of shit. It had been months since she last got laid. What had started as a dry spell had become a weird form of subconsciously imposed celibacy. For a while she had thought she might just need a change and had given ladies a try but it hadn't worked and eventually she gave up. The logical part of her brain knew she wanted real intimacy and not just sex but she refused to accept it as truth. It didn't help that her brain had tried to label Cobra as the one to give her that. _Yes pick the one guy who you literally can't touch, that's the one who will fix you. Good job Cana. A real fucking genius you are._

Gods she was a fucking mess. Shoveling the rest of the food into her mouth she threw down some jewel and left, giving Dalia a small wave as she went. Pushing the doors open she started trudging her way back to Fairy Hills. She wished she could just fuck him and get him out of her head. Move the fuck past it and get her whore on. She missed picking up guys. The thrill she used to get sometimes surpassed the actual sex. She knew a lot of people, some in the guild even, looked down on her for it but it was what she enjoyed. She loved fucking. She was an adult and could do whatever the hell she wanted. Drinking and sex made her feel alive dammit. Part of her knew it was an excuse, a crutch, but dammit all to hell what else was she supposed to do? With a deep sigh she continued walking, her feet knowing the way far better than her brain.

So lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the shadowy form fall into step beside her until she had almost turned into it. "Fuck." She practically bounced from the force. "Gods woman are you really that unobservant?" _Fucking Cobra._ Blush hitting her full force she glared. "Well maybe if you didn't fucking sneak up on me there wouldn't be a problem," she hissed. His eye practically glinted as it narrowed dangerously. "Don't start wench." Her body betrayed her as she tightened, heat razing her senses. She could practically taste the tension in the air. "Snake fucker!" "Drunk bitch!" His lips raised in a snarl he watched her, a momentary stand off before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her firmly. The breath rushed from her lungs as he dragged her across the street, heading in a direction that was definitely not Fairy Hills. "What the fuck, Cobra let me go." He growled, tightening his grip on her.

She felt the smallest sense of panic before a wave of arousal crashed over her. Part of her was pissed. Screeching about how incredibly ridiculous this was and how her natural reactions were making literally zero sense. The other part of her was practically bathing in the feeling. It had been far too long since she had been this turned on and it felt fucking incredible. He snarled then, doubling his speed and turning sharply at a small unassuming door, practically kicking it down. Throwing her into the building he slammed the door behind him, turning back and pushing her sharply further into the room. "Just this once fucking lush. I don't know what the hell is going on in that fuck fest you call a brain but I'm getting sick of having to smell how much you want me."

She was practically short circuiting. What in the actual fuck. She couldn't even begin to actually process what was happening. He shoved her down onto what felt like a couch. "I'm fucking you so you'll shut up for .5 fucking seconds," he growled leaning in as she shrank back. She had to be dreaming no way was this real whatsoever. Rolling his eye he slammed his face onto her, brutally attacking her lips. Fuck... thoughts faded as pure sensation rolled in. Shifting his hands he firmly grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and tightening, pulled her closer. His other hand quickly skimming down her shoulder and arm. Roughly he shoved his hand up her poor excuse for a shirt and grabbed her breast. When she moaned he slipped his tongue in, immediately dominating the kiss. He tasted bitter but warm oh so deliciously warm.

She felt him shift as he kicked off his shoes and then he was on top of her, stretching her out to evenly settle his weight. Gods he felt good. As one hand held her head firmly in place the other roamed brushing across the skin of her stomach. He traced the curve of her waist, gripping it tightly as he moved the hand from her hair to brace his weight. Slipping his free hand under her, he followed the swell of her ass, clutching it tightly. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue plunge into her mouth again. Sitting up he ripped the shit from her, immediately running his fingers along her waist. Writhing she drank in the sensation, her whole body feeling alive. With a quick snap her bra was gone and before she could protest his mouth was on her, sucking tightly on her peak. She knew she wouldn't last long at this rate. He clearly had no sense of long sensual foreplay, not that she needed it. One hand pinched her other nipple and another slid lower as she arched into him. With a pop her pants were loosened and his hand shot down, instantly rubbing circles on her clit. With a snap she was gone, limbs flooding with absolute ecstasy.

Lifting his mouth he kissed her again, less roughly this time. "Gods woman ever heard of self love." With a breathy moan she shot him a quick "fuck you" before she twitched hard as he ran a sharp nail on her over-sensitive bundle. He grinned, tugging her pants down until they had joined her shirt in the non-couch oblivion. "Exactly what I intended." Before she could even react his mouth was on her again, tongue flicking her hardened peak as his other hand ripped his own pants from him. She could already feel the tension rising again, feel the coil winding tight. She almost came undone just feeling his hard length run up her folds. "Oh no little soothsayer, you have to wait for the next one." He slammed into her, both groaning at the flood of sensations. She knew she was still incredibly tight and he felt fucking amazing. He paused, taking a deep breath as he adjusted and as soon as her hands went to his shoulders he pulled back, roughly pushing back into her. Her nails slowly scraped down the back of his shirt he snarled, setting a punishing pace.

When her fingers feathered over his ass, he roughly grabbed her arms and threw them above her head, moving his face down to her neck. Sucking roughly on her throat, he moved her wrists into one hand and reached down to grab her ass to lift her. With the shift of position she was gone, far over the edge of the abyss. Growling he flipped her around, pulling her ass up roughly and pushing her head down. "Worse than a fucking teenage." With a breathy chuckle she pushed herself back against him, bracing her weight on her forearms. "At least I'M getting something out of this." Pinching her ass roughly he slammed into her hard, cutting off any further conversation. She couldn't believe how goddamn wound she still was. Normally at this point she'd long done. She was exhausted as hell but dammit she could go for one more. Which of course he heard. He pushed her side up against the couch, having her lean her weight on it so he could move her hand down to touch herself. Putting both hands on her hips he tilted her just a bit more, speeding up in the process. The pace was rough but hit all the right spots and soon she was moaning louder, feeling her last orgasm race up her spine. With a groan he pushed into her one last time and both let go, shuttering with the force of their releases.

She almost immediately collapsed into the couch, feeling utterly spent. He gently smacked her ass and pulled out, moving back off the couch. "Feeling better?" She nodded slowly, her eyes already closed. He chuckled softly and she felt a blanket laid on top of her. "Night Lush." She nodded again, feeling the drain of the longest day ever. But damn was she satisfied. She didn't entertain any sort of fantasy about cuddling or a relationship. She knew what had happened was purely one off fuck and for once she really didn't mind. Curiosity sated she quickly drifted into one of the best sleeps she had had in very long time.


End file.
